


Open your mouth

by Saphirott



Series: Little Things [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dom/sub Play, Double Drabble, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: Dean loves to hear him beg





	Open your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I bring you this drabble, with which I start a collection that I will call, "Little Things". In it, I will include all those little stories I have written here and there; and what I hope you like.
> 
> As I have said before, my English is not very good, so I apologize for the orthographic and grammatical errors that I may have. I would appreciate your help to solve them.

Open your mouth  
By : Saphirott

 

“Please ...” Do not mind begging.

“Shhhh ...”

“Dean…”

“You are too impatient Sammy...,” rebukes with a deep voice, full of dark promises. “If only you could see you... So fucking hot ... Your body trembling under my hands, your skin perspiring that fire that burns you inside, your face, those lips ... You don’t have an idea what you are doing to me.”

“Dean shut up, please ..., I need you now,” protest trying to move and so take the reins of the situation; but his brother does not leave him, a firm hand returns his back to the mattress again.

“Be quiet!,” demands, “Open the mouth.” Sam obeys, his pupils darken as his breathing accelerates a little more.

“Suck it ...” Dean orders, showing his index and taking it to the younger's mouth . Sam holds his wrist and takes advantage of that to guide the movement. Close his lips around the phalanx and let his tongue take care of it, in his inside.

"Fuck ..." growled Dean without taking his eyes off that sinful mouth and imagining everything he could do with another part of his anatomy.  
“Stop!,” Sam obeys submissive. Dean pushes his finger farther to the bottom, watching enraptured as those lips purse around it, feeling the wetness of his tongue against his fingertip and suffering the impact of that image on his own member that stands harder and needier than ever. He knows that he will not be able to continue the game much more, but he try it

“Open ...,” and his voice, has dropped an octave more. “So obedient...,” he murmurs while he continues sliding his finger in and out of that tempting cavity. "I wish you ..." Their eyes meet in the brief moment when Dean cuts the distance between their mouths. The elder's tongue joins his finger in the passionate invasion of that space that only promises pleasure. A passionate kiss, wet, messy.

“Do it,” now it is more a requirement than a begged. The green jungle of Dean's eyes has turned into a wáter well of excessive lust. He nods and slides the wet finger into another inside that is just as warm,but narrower.

“Umpf ...”

“All it’s ok?” Attentive question.

"Everything perfect," he murmurs between his teeth. "Don’t stop." The slightly frown counteracts the affirmation a little, but Dean knows he only needs a moment and smiles pleased thinking about what is to come.

“That’s, baby ..., it's almost ... Damn, you're always so narrow ...,” he murmurs over those half-open lips, while distracted with kisses his attention.

“I want you inside ...”

“Already? Are you sure?...”

“Yes, fuck!” He says, and Dean laughs and shows him a malevolent smile.

“Ask me ...”

“What? Don’t be a bastard ... I need you now," he protests, carrying his hand to his own member, looking for the relief he needs. His brother prevents it.

“Ask me…” orders in a condescending tone. Sam's eyes burn with fury and frustration in front of the sadistic fun that the elder's distilled.

“Fuck me!” he demands between clenched teeth.

"Come on, Sammy ... you can do better," he says, positioning himself between his legs and letting him feel all the hardness of his cock rubbing against the dilated entrance. Sam curses to himself and promises a revenge at the height, but now, he just can to give up”

“Please Dean ... Fuck me…”

“Much better Sammy ..., much better ...” He says just before taking his lips. “Do you like it?” He asks in a thick voice while he pushes himself with a single blow in his inside.

“Fuck! Yes!”

“You like it hard?” He grunts.

“Yes…”

“I know ...,” says with a scoundrel smile while he moves on him more and more fast and Deep. “You drive me crazy ..., so narrow ..., so good ...”

“Don’tt stop Dean ... Please, don’t stop ...,” pleads, he clings to his brother's body, rocking with him, following the rhythm that only they listen to.  
“Dean! ...,” the urgency is clear in his voice and when they cross the look, the plea floods the changing eyes of the younger.

“Yeah baby..., I know what you want, I know what you need ...” Dean knows it because he feels the same, the pleasure that struggles to break free. “Just a little more, hold on a bit more ...,” he asks while he buries so deep inside that they could merge.

“Dean ...” and it's an abandoned murmur, lost in the sea of sensations that clouds his mind and appropriates his being. “Ughh...” groan when feel the palm that closes on his sensitive limb. “I can’t ..., I can’t take it anymore Dean,” apologizes when that hand pushes him by the edge of the precipice.

“Look at me, Sammy!,” the order reaches him far, but he makes an effort to comply with it. He gets lost in that green jungle that looks at him with a mixture of pride and satisfaction.

“Dean ...,” spurs exhausted.

“Now Sammy ... Together! Come on, Sammy! Come for me!”

“Ohhhhh! Fuck!!! Yeah!!...” 

It was just what he was waiting for, his body reaches the climax under the expert tuition of Dean that accompanies him only a second later, spilling inside.

“God Sammy ...,” he pant in the hollow of his neck. “I can never get tired of doing this with you ...”

“I hope not ...,” responds the younger with a smile while looking for his mouth. His lips join a kiss now relaxed and satisfied that stretches lazily. “I want a second round ...,” announces after breaking it. Dean laughsand sits up in his arms, looking at him from above with amusement.

“Your wish is my command…”


End file.
